With the recent widespread use of EPS devices, further improvement of product appeal is desired. It is particularly demanded to, in the event of a failure in an EPS device, preserve the actuator function such as steering assist function of the EPS device even for a limited time.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to preserve the actuator function of an EPS device.